Forbidden Feelings
by demogirl60
Summary: Can Obi-wan hide his true feelings for the woman he's protecting? Can Aurora hide her true feelings for Obi-wan. We shall see. :-


Here we go with another story. Star Wars this time. Don't worry no money made. Don't sue me, you'll get nothing.

Aurora thought she was dreaming when she felt her bedroom shake. But when she opened her eyes, she realized this was reality. The sound of blaster fire and explosions was definitely no dream. She jumped out of bed and ran to the window. The city of Coruscant was under attack. The ships circled the city as their blasters and explosions rattled everything. Aurora screamed as she felt the whole building shake and she dove to the floor.

"MY LADY!!" Aurora's lady in waiting burst through the door and ran to her side. "We have got to get you out of here right now. Your father is about ready to have a fit!!"

Aurora grabbed Treela's outstretched hand and pulled herself to her feet. Both of the women ran out the door and to the nearest elevator that would take them to the main room of the house.

When the doors opened on the elevator, Aurora immediately spotted her father across the room and ran over to him.

"FATHER!!" Aurora's arm enveloped him in a tight hug. Aurora's father

was the Chancellor Blackwood, the leader over all of Coruscant. The Chancellor pulled Aurora's arms off of him and held her out at arms length.

"You have got to get out of here!! They will be breaking in here any minute now."

"I'm not leaving here without you or my family. I'm staying!"

"Don't be stupid.! You know it's _you_ that the Emperor wants. He knows that if he can get you, he will be able to control the only city he doesn't have control of!!"

"I'm not leaving!!"

Chancellor Blackwood turn from Aurora and looked quickly around the great room. "Obi-wan!!" The Chancellor called out to the Jedi Knight and most trusted friend. Obi-wan ran to the Chancellor's side.

"Yes Chancellor, what can I do for you?"

"I need you to take my daughter somewhere safe and away from the Empire."

"I will not leave!!" Aurora pushed her way in between her father and Obi-wan and looked him straight in the eye. "I'm staying right here!!" Aurora stood her ground and pointed directly to the floor with her firm statement.

The Chancellor nodded at Obi-wan. "Please."

"I will sir." Obi-wan reached down and grabbed Aurora's hand. "My Lady, if we are going to leave we must go now."

"_We_ are not going anywhere. If you want to leave, fine. I'm telling you both for the last time, I'm staying right here." Obi-wan shook his head. A stubborn woman. She always had been. Obi-wan grabbed Aurora and put his arms around her waste and lifted her off her feet.

"Damn you Obi-wan put me down this instant. You aren't taking me anywhere!!"

Obi-wan winced as Aurora's flailing feet missed his groin by what seemed to be centimeters. A stubborn, but very strong woman! Obi-wan continued to haul the very pissed off kicking and screaming Aurora to an elevator to take her to the flight deck. He had to find a ship that was still flyable.

Obi-wan never thought he would be holding a screaming woman and trying to push an elevator button at the same time. He kinda found that part humorous. The one thing he didn't find humorous was when the door shut, he put Aurora down and she immediately went after him in a fit of rage. She grabbed a hold of his lightsabre and tried pulling it out of his belt before his hand clasped onto hers.

"Don't even try it my lady. You'd just burn yourself." Obi-wan said calmly.

"Screw you Obi-wan."

Just as those words came out of her mouth as blast hit the building and sent Obi-wan flying into Aurora and knocking him over on top of her. Obi-wan rather liked the position but under different circumstances when he wouldn't loose a very important part of his body that he would like to keep.

"Get the hell off me!!" Aurora brought her arm up and shoved Obi-wan off her. She jumped up just as the doors to the elevator was opening. She wasn't quick enough to dart away from a hand that grabbed her wrist.

"Oh, no you don't. You are coming with me." Obi-wan's grip tightened on her wrist and pulled her towards a ship.

"Ow! Let go of me!!" Aurora planted her feet and did her best to pull out of Obi-wan's grip. But to no avail, Obi-wan was a bit stronger than her and continued to pull her forwards.

Obi-wan finally had her running behind him only to find out that her hand was no longer in his. A blast hit near them and knocked both of them down. Obi-wan shook the cobwebs loose and looked to his left to find Aurora laying on her stomach.

"Aurora!!" Gods let her be alright. He's didn't want to explain to her father that he couldn't even get her off the flight deck without something happening. Obi-wan ran to Aurora and grabbed her shoulders and turned her over gently. Blood. And he couldn't figure out where it was coming from. Aurora had a piece of shrapnel lodged in her right side. He had to get her medical attention quickly or she would loose too much blood.

Carefully, Obi-wan picked Aurora up and moved as quickly as he could toward a ship. He yelled at the top of his lungs at the pilot to get the ship started and away from this place. Obi-wan walked up the entrance ramp and down the walkway to the small medical room on board.

Obi-wan laid her on the bed and put the oxygen mask over her face. Aurora was still bleeding, so Obi-wan press gauze directly to the wound to slow down the flow. That helped long enough he could get to the pilot and give him the coordinates to where they were going.

After instructing the pilot where to take them, he stood in the doorway of sickbay just for a quick second to catch his breath. He looked at the figure laying in front of him. A beautiful one at that. She always had been. There had always been tension between them. Aurora didn't trust the Jedi. They were creepy people to her. Obi-wan always tried to explain to her about them, but nothing would change her mind. That was a very hard thing to do, he had found out.

Sighing deeply, Obi-wan knelt down to check Aurora's wound. The bleeding had lessened quite a bit. She would be alright until they got to where they were going. He took his hand off the gauze and it stopped on her cheek. Gently, Obi-wan brushed a loose strand of hair out of her eyes. The beautiful brown eyes that were now hidden by her closed eyelids. And the smooth ivory colored skin his hand slid over. How could a Jedi not love. He could, but just secretly he supposed. For a very long time.

"General Kenobi?" The co-pilot's voice brought him out of his deep thoughts. Obi-wan stood quickly and faced him.

"Yes?"

"We are approaching our destination, sir."

"Thank you. I'll prepare for landing."

Good gods, was she dreaming again? Her mind was processing the sounds of birds and waterfalls. Birds? Waterfalls? Where the hell would she find those outside at Coruscant? She wouldn't. Must have been a good dream. Aurora had always wanted to be in that environment instead of the boring rush of city life. When her eyes opened, she was staring at a different ceiling. And she heard birds chirping and waterfalls. How bonkers could one person go?

Closing her eyes again she turned her head to the right and opened her eyes again. Ok, maybe she wasn't bonkers. Blinking her eyes a couple times again, she had to make sure. Yes, there were birds chirping and she could see a waterfall not far off in the distance. It was a beautiful site outside. It was something she had never seen with her own eyes. Only in the books she'd read. When Aurora went to turn over on her side, the piercing pain that shot up her right side brought back why she was in a different place.

The pain was not going to get to her that easily. Using her left arm, she pushed herself up to the sitting position. Clenching her teeth through the sharp pain. Gasping for breath, she finally was in the sitting position and she stared straight ahead at the sight that she couldn't believe. The colors, many of them, of the flowers in the gardens. The sight of the trees that surrounded the lake. All this outside her bedroom window.

Not thinking, Aurora stood up and walked towards the window to get a better look at the scenery. The walk was cut short when the fierce pain returned in her side.

"OWWW!" Aurora grabbed her side and crumpled to the floor. The tears rolled down her cheeks. She had never been in so much pain in her life. The only thing that she could make out was a pair of strong hands helping her off the floor.

"My lady what on earth do you think you are doing?"

Aurora knew that voice. She liked that voice. When she turned her head, her eyes met those gorgeous blue eyes that she had always loved looking into. When she wasn't fighting and arguing with the owner. Obi-wan.

"I just wanted a better look out the window."

"Have you forgotten what happened." Obi-wan put his arms around her and helped her to her feet. He winced with her and her face showed the pain.

"After I hit the floor, it came to me." Aurora finally felt the softness of the bed and she sat down. Opening her eyes back up, she met those eyes again. She quickly looked away.

"My lady-"

"Master Kenobi, if you don't mind, jut call me Aurora."

Obi-wan smiled lightly. "Alright. Only if you call me Obi-wan and not Master."

Aurora smiled as much as she could, "Ok, it's a deal."

Obi-wan had forgotten how much her smile lit up a room. "Now, I want you to lay down and don't even think about getting out of this bed."

"Demanding aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Fine. I'll do what I'm told."

"That's will be a first."

Aurora gave him a scowl that soon faded into sleep. Obi-wan figured she was out before he left the room. After he heard the door quietly click closed, he turned to his right and walked toward the media room to contact the council. He had to tell them Aurora was going to be fine. But he couldn't tell them where she was until he knew she was out of danger.

Obi-wan closed the door of the media room behind him and stepped over to keypad. He dialed in the Jedi Council Room. The holograms of Mace Windu and Yoda popped up in the center of the console in front of him.

"Master Yoda and Master Windu." Obi-wan bowed slightly to his Jedi Masters.

"Master Kenobi. You've arrived safely with Lady Aurora?" Mace Windu questioned.

"Yes, Master I have."

"What is her current condition? Her father wants to know."

"On the way to the ship we flew in, a blast went off near us and wounded her with a piece if shrapnel in her right side. I attended to her briefly on board, but then was able to get safely to medical attention once we arrived. She is now resting comfortable in her own room."

"Thank you Master Kenobi. Her father will be very grateful to you."

"I assure you Master Windu, she will be safe."

"Have feelings for Lady Aurora, have you Master Kenobi?

Obi-wan was stunned at Master Yoda's question. "I don't know what you mean by that Master Yoda."

"Be careful with your feelings Master Kenobi."

Obi-wan was silent for a moment. "I will Master Yoda." The holograms vanished and Obi-wan was left with his thoughts. His feelings for Aurora weren't that noticeable, were they?

Ok, it had been two days that Obi-wan made her stay in that damn bed. That, was two days too much. Sreena, the women that was going to be helping Aurora during her stay, had left her a new wardrobe. A fantastic wardrobe, by the way. When she made it back home, the whole closet was coming with her.

Home. Aurora's mind began to wander back to her family. Hoping her father was all right, since she hadn't really been able to say goodbye to him. She missed him terribly.

Aurora forced a smile as she looked at herself in the mirror. Plus, Sreena also said that if she was hungry, lunch was being served. She was bound and determined to go outside today. The smell of fresh air would do her some good. After running her hands down her dress to smooth it out she turned and walked out into the hallway. Looking to the left she knew that was the way to the kitchen. Nothing smelled that good in a long time.

Now this was a kitchen. It had everything. And the view a person had from the dining table. A table that looked like it stretched from one end of the room to the other. Her feet took her to the huge windows that showed the magnificent view. Anyone who saw the look on her face must have thought that she was crazy. Aurora had never seen anything like this in her life.

Obi-wan came in from a meeting he had been in all morning. He was starved for something...to eat. His mind decided to wander from food to something else when he saw Aurora standing at the window. That peach dress that she had on. Peach was definitely a color that fit her well. Along with the dress. It fit each and every curve that her body had. Aurora's previous wardrobe had complimented her yes, but what a little color also did. Beyond mouth watering...

"Master Kenobi."

A female voice brought him out of his get-him-kicked-out-of-the-Jedi thoughts. Obi-wan turned to see the cheery looking plump older woman who was the cook, come out of the double doors with a big tray of food.

"I hope that you two are hungry!"

Aurora turned her head away from the window to see the woman approach the table.

"Yes, ma'am. I am anyway." Aurora smiled at her and met those familiar blue eyes, again, and nodded to him. "Obi-wan," and took her seat.

"Aurora." Obi-wan did the same and seated himself.

Aurora filled her pate with food and began eating. She enjoying eating in silence until Obi-wan decided to break it.

"Aurora."

Aurora glanced up at him half in annoyance. "Yes, Obi-wan."

"We need to talk about a few things."

"Really? I'm listening."

Obi-wan inhaled, knowing that Aurora was feeling better and probably ready for a fight. "While we are staying here, there have to be some rules." Aurora sat down her fork and stared at him. Obi-wan held up his hand before she could bite his head off, which he knew was coming sooner or later. "If you are to go anywhere, and I mean anywhere, you are to tell me first." Obi-wan could already tell that made her mad. Aurora had always been a very independent person. He knew that she wouldn't take lightly to being told what to do.

"Are you telling me that I need a babysitter?"

Here we go. Obi-wan closed his eyes. "No, I need to know where you are at all times for your safety sake."

"It's not like I have anywhere to go really. I'm not paging you if I'm taking a walk in the damned garden."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

Biting his tongue, he was not going to fight with her. During his life as a Jedi, he'd never been around a person this stubborn. "I must always know where you're at for the safety of your home and family."

Aurora squinted her eyes at him. "I would do anything to protect my home and family, Obi-wan, you know that."

"Yes, I do."

"But, I refused to be treated like a two year old either." Aurora place her napkin on the table and stood up. "One rule that I have always had was trust. It doesn't seem like you have any for me, and I have never trusted the Jedi." Aurora turned to the cook, "Thank you ma'am for the lovely lunch, but for some reason I have seemed to have lost my appetite. I look forward to seeing you again." Aurora bowed slightly to her and turned and walked towards the big double doors leading to the garden. But before she opened them, she turned and looked Obi-wan right in the eye, "If you must know, I'll be taking a walk in the garden."

Obi-wan hadn't even had the time to pick up his fork and take a bite. He had never really been put in his place by a woman before. He was hungry and if it meant dining alone, well then so be it.

"She is a handful isn't she Master Kenobi."

Obi-wan looked up and the cook and smiled at her, "Yes, ma'am she is isn't she?"

"You know, I think she is right though."

"About what?"

"Trust goes a long way. You can't just force people into things."

"Thank you." Ok, if Obi-wan could put both feet in his mouth then he would have. Getting put in his place twice in his life was a first. And by two women, another first.

Aurora inhaled the first breath of fresh air she'd had it what was a long time. She had never once in her life seen anything so beautiful. The colors of the flowers and grass, the sound of the water running from the falls, the sounds of the birds. It sounded redundant, but it was so true. There was life beyond the city. There was pond in the middle of a huge flower garden and a bench at the end. Aurora sat down in the peaceful place. Until someone had discovered where she was.

"Aurora?" Obi-wan had seen her go in the direction of the reflecting pool.

"What Obi-wan?" Aurora was irritated that she couldn't find a moments peace without him finding her.

"I want to apologize for treating you the way I did. You are hardly a two year old in my eyes." Way more, Obi-wan thought he tried not to be obvious as his eyes traveled over her peach dress. Whenever he seen that color, he new he would think of her.

"Thank you Obi-wan. I understand your feelings, but I don't want to be followed and kept track of. If I am in need of assistance, I will ask."

"I don't want to see you hurt, so I need to know where you are. Is that too much to ask?"

Aurora bit her bottom lip. She knew he was just looking out for her well being. And, she appreciated that. "I am followed twenty-four seven at home. I have absolutely no privacy. I will let you know where I am, but while I'm here, I would like some 'me' time."

"I think that is agreeable."

"Fine."

Obi-wan seen the look in her eyes and it meant that she wanted to be left alone. He wished he could wrapped her in his arms and...well, do more than hug her. He didn't want to hurt her in anyway.

"I'll leave you to...doing whatever you were doing then." Obi-wan turned swiftly and walked away before he said something else stupid.

Aurora watched Obi-wan walk back into he building. Probably to report to the council on what was happening. She felt guilty for the way she treated him. She was so tired of having someone following her all the time. Obi-wan had been nothing but a friend as long as she's known him. She's been standoffish towards him because she didn't want him or anyone else to know how she actually felt. Letting out a breath and then squinting her eyes against the sun, Aurora found a path that lead towards the gardens and a beautiful waterfall. Peace and quiet.

Obi-wan also wanted some peace and quiet. He didn't realize what a handful Aurora could be. She always had been, but when it came to taking direction from someone else, it was quite a challenge. He didn't blame her a bit. Her family was protective of her because she was the only woman. Her mother had died in childbirth with her and Aurora had never known her. Her father seemed to think she needed a babysitter all the time. He didn't realize that her brothers were the ones that need the looking after. After settling down into the meditation room, Obi-wan cleared his mind. The rumble of thunder entered his mind.

Aurora could not believe how beautiful the gardens, the waterfall and the pool was. The sound of the water had an immediate calming affect on her. She had never felt so relaxed when she sat down by the water and let her feet dangle. Then the sound of thunder in the distance threatened her time. Aurora groaned. It never failed. Just when she stared enjoying something, it never lasted.

Aurora glanced at the sky. The storm was still a ways off, so she seen the beach out of the corner of her eye. She had never felt the sand between her toes before. So. She brought her feet out of the water and picked up her shoes. She walked barefoot on the path that led to the beach.

A gentle breeze blew her hair as she looked out at the lake. She didn't want to leave. She loved her family, but didn't miss Coruscant. Suddenly she felt like she as being followed. Turning around, Aurora seen nothing, but the feeling still lingered. Maybe it was just the feeling of always being followed around at home. Putting the thought out of her mind, she continued to walk on the beach.

Besides hearing the thunder, Obi-wan was having other thoughts as well. He had the feeling of another person being outside. And it wasn't just Aurora. It was coming from the beach. Obi-wan was immediately on his feet and running to the beach.

Aurora kept looking over her shoulder and she didn't like it. Someone was following her. Trying not to make it obvious, she picked up her pace heading back to the main house. It seemed so far away. Just as Aurora was about to break into a run, a strong arms wrapped around her neck and brought her to a stop.

"So, this is the Chancellor's beautiful and wanted daughter." Aurora felt his hot breath on her neck. He started backing up and dragging Aurora with him. "The emperor will pay me big when I bring you back with me."

Aurora tried to wriggle free but the bounty hunter was too strong. "Get you damn hands off me." Aurora elbowed him in the gut, but he seemed to enjoy that she was struggling.

"Oh, we have a fighter. Make it more fun that way." The bounty hunter place a nasty wet kiss on her neck.

"Let go of her. Now."

Aurora was whipped around in the bounty hunter arms to see Obi-wan standing in the path she was being taken.

"Obi-wan Kenobi," the bounty hunter snarled. "I should have known you'd be around here somewhere." The bounty hunter then took out a jagged looking knife and place it at her throat. Aurora felt the cold point dig into her skin.

"I said let her go." Obi-wan demanded.

"Yeah right. I'm going to be rich after I deliver her." Just then, thunder boomed and rain started pouring down. "Shall we get this over with, I hate being wet."

"The quicker the better." Obi-wan used his Jedi powers to rip the knife from the bounty hunters hand. Aurora used this as an opportunity to try and escape. She turned in his arms and kneed him in the groin as hard as she could. The bounty hunter crumpled to the ground, and Aurora presumed to kick him in the stomach. The bounty hunter knew it was a lost cause and disappeared into thin air.

Aurora stood there dumbfounded as she stared at the ground. She didn't even hear Obi-wan come up behind her.

"Are you alright?" Obi-wan ducked a swinging fist and caught Aurora's hand in his. Obi-wan watched the temper in her eyes fade and she made eye contact with him. "We need to go inside and get dry." Obi-wan continued to stared at her. The sight of her whole body that was

soaked...control Obi-wan control. "Screw it." He brought her close to him with he hand he had hold of her with and crushed his lips down on hers. Aurora gasped when Obi-wan kissed her. But she didn't pull away, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. She had no idea how long she had wanted this. Aurora brought her hands up to his face to feel his beard under them.

Obi-wan's backed Aurora up against the beach wall. He heard her moan into his mouth as he did so. He prayed to god that he didn't hurt her. One of his hands wandered down her right leg and moved her soaking dress up her thigh. Her skin felt as soft as he always thought it would. and her firm breasts pressed against his chest...Obi-wan buried his face in her neck and stopped. Aurora didn't protest when he looked square into eyes with his blue grey passion filled ones.

"I am so sorry." Obi-wan said as he tried to gather his wits.

"I'm not." Aurora honestly. She wouldn't have protested if he had taken her against the beach wall.

Obi-wan chuckled. She never held anything back. "Come on. Let's go inside." Obi-wan held out his hand and he led her towards the main house.

"I'll tell her." Two days later Obi-wan stood in front of the hologram as Chancellor Blackwood told him he was on his way to pick Aurora up and take her home. Of, course Obi-wan wouldn't be going back. He had to stay here and tend to some unfinished business. He of course, didn't want he to leave, but she had a life back in Coruscant. He would definitely remember the times that had here at . Whenever it rained, he would remember.

Aurora stood watching people load her things into the transport. Of course her father hadn't shown up, but sent one of his minions. Typical.

"So, you get to take all of the clothes with you?" Obi-wan crossed his arms in front of him as numbers of bags were packed and loaded.

Aurora smiled and nodded her head. "Sreena said I could. It will definitely add some color back home."

"That's good." Obi-wan continued to watch Aurora. He didn't know when he would see her again.

"Miss Blackwood, that's everything. The transport is waiting." One of the aids nodded and walked out the door.

"I'll walk you out." Obi-wan waited for Aurora to leave first and then he fell into step with her as they walked towards the ship. There were to many prying eyes to give her the proper farewell that he would have liked too. Grinning evilly to himself. Aurora brole his thoughts back as she turned to him.

"I want to thank you for everything you've done. I appreciate it more than you know. You saved my life."

"I would have, and still would, do anything for you."

Aurora smiled and held back tears. "I was a snot to you. I apologize for that. You were only trying to help."

Obi-wan shook his head. "That's ok. No need to apologize."

Aurora had the captain urging her to get on the ship. "Well, I better get going. I'm being beckoned. I will. I hope to see you soon. Don't be afraid to drop in sometime. We could take a walk in the rain."

Obi-wan grinned at her. "You're on."

Aurora brought her hand up to his face and locked her eyes on his. How could she ever forget those eyes? She didn't have any words she wanted to say. Obi-wan took her hand in his and placed a kiss in her palm and continued to hang onto her hand as she turned to board the transport. As he released her hand an aid took her by the arm and all but dragged her on board. Obi-wan watched as the ship lifted into the sky and took off.

_Well, that's the end of the chapter. For now. As soon as the mind comes up with another part to this story, the keyboard will be tapping. I hope Obi-wan and Aurora will meet again. Well, I hope you enjoyed the story. Check back for more. __**Lindsay**_


End file.
